There's Something I Dream of
by Suriana Amaya
Summary: There's something I've always wished for! I keep it locked deep down though, but what if my friends and I were suddenly somewhere where it could come true? Maybe that kind soul of Tohru could help me, like she's started to help Yuki and Kyo.
1. Wish

1**There's Something I Dream of…**

**By: Suriana Amaya**

**I want to thank one of my best friends and newly appointed editor Allen! He's just started to revise my work so it should be better now, everything will be updated so be patient. There won't be any big changes just spelling and grammatical stuff being changed. He's also going to bug me and keep me going at one chapter per story a week:D -Suriana**

I sighed heavily as I stared out of the glass front door at dark shadows of the night. My friends and I had just gotten through watching Fruits Basket: A Great Transformation? Again, it was one of my favorites even though I liked the manga more. I have shoulder length brown hair and hazel green eyes, I'm in 7th grade and am 13. That's enough about me… I don't want to hog the microphone!

My friends' names are Lailya and Alex. They're in my grade, but I'm still a little older than them. They're still 12 but their birthdays are soon. Lailya has dark skin and black hair which she claims is brown but it isn't. She has been my friend since 5th grade. Alex has short ear length blonde hair and brown eyes. We've been friends since elementary school, but we haven't been as close lately and it makes me sad.

They both look up and notice the far off sad look in my eye. "Megan, you aren't wishing Fruits Basket was real again are you?" Lailya says with a grin, "Haven't you learned yet?" I looked at her and smiled back, hiding my longing like I did with nearly every other emotion. "You know me Lala, I'm ever the dreamer. It's in my nature as a sheep!" I make a fake sad face, "You poor monkeys would never understand!" Alex picks up a pillow and throws it at me. I snatch it out of the air and hold it. "Oh get over yourself!" She says and yawns, "Let's pull an all nighter!" Lailya quickly agreed, I just smiled slightly knowing it wouldn't last.

We were in the living room of my house. We have a big screen TV so we could watch any movie we wanted. The kitchen was right next door so snacks were easy access. The shutters on the windows still hadn't been closed and the front door was open, even though it was 8:45 P.M. They should have been closed already, because it creeps my mom out when they're open at night, but I like it. The nighttime is my most favorite part of the day. I suddenly remembered it was the full moon that night, _I must go out and see it!_ The full moon was beautiful and I always tried to go out and see it when I remembered so I announced it to everyone, "It's the full moon tonight, do you want to go out and look?" They both looked reluctant so I sighed, "Fine, why don't you two go pick out another movie?" They both jumped up and ran to my room.

While they were gone, I snuck outside and looked up. There it was, the beautiful full moon staring back at me. I stood transfixed for a few moments, and decided to make a wish. So, I searched the sky for the brightest star that I could find. "Star light, star bright, the brightest star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. There's something I dream of… I wish I could have it." I laughed at my own foolishness, and even more at how vague I had been for what I wished. I snuck back in before Lailya and Alex were even back, contemplating.

Well, they came back with King Arthur. We watched it, and several other movies with the lights out before we finally passed out just like I had predicted.

**Unconscious:**

"They all have fevers… There's nothing I can do but recommend you let them rest." A man's voice drifted to my ears. I liked that voice, it sounded kind like someone I'd want to get to know.

"Thank you for coming down…" The next voice sounded familiar but I had already begun to drift back into unconsciousness.

**Waking up:**

Someone shook me roughly awake, "Megan stop being lazy, wake up!" It was Alex, and she sounded panicked! I cracked my eyes open and sat up with a yawn, the image that greeted my eyes was different than the one I had gone to sleep looking at. It looked like a traditional style room, and there were three futons laid out where the three of us must have been placed in. "Where are we?" I asked fright suddenly leaping up with in me, I tried my best to not let it get control of me, I could not show weakness!

Lailya sat in her bed staring at me wide-eyed. Alex was looking around clutching her pillow as if that was going to help. Since neither one looked like they were going to be any help, I got up slowly and gulped. I hated it when I was forced to take the lead in things, but it couldn't be helped this time as I opened the door and slipped out. I looked down the hall and began to creep forward slowly.

As I got to the stairs and turned to go down, I bumped into someone. There was a pop sound and a cloud of smoke. I gasped, "Gomen nasai! I mean I'm sorry!" I said, stumbling over my words. I suddenly noticed there was no longer anybody in front of me, and I looked down noticing a pile of clothes on the floor and an orange cat. The cat glared up at me angrily, and something about him sparked something in my memory. "I must be having a dream! Ha-ha, it's Kyo!" I grinned and pinched myself. The smile slid off my face quickly as I noticed it hurt, and the cat started yelling at me. "How the hell do you know my name? You baka onna!" He suddenly stopped himself, noticing the wide-eyed look on my face. I hadn't really listened to what he had said. My mind was just grasping around the fact that the pinch hurt and the cat talked. "Um, um, um, that hurt! This isn't a dream!" I sat down on the floor hard and stared at the cat. Then I put a hand on his head. "You're real too!" "Yes, I'm real. Don't touch me!" He pulled away from me and another pop and cloud of smoke appeared. Instead of the cat there was now a naked boy with orange hair in front of me. I screamed and ran back into the room I was in previously.

Lailya and Alex were in a corner holding each other with fright on their faces. They knew I got scared, but they never heard my scream. I blushed and stuttered, "Cat, boy, naked!" They stared at me oddly when the boy burst in fully clothed, with two other men behind him. He glared at me, and for some reason, I glared back. I don't consider myself a brave person, so this shocked me as much as it shocked him.

One of the new comers had black hair, brown eyes, and looked older. The other had gray hair, violet eyes and looked about the same age as the first boy. "They haven't been up three minutes and already a commotion. There's some explaining to do I suppose..." the older one said while putting a hand to his head. "I'm Shigure Sohma, this is Kyo and…" I interrupted him and gasped, "Yuki!" They stared at me and I sweat dropped, "I think we're the ones with explaining to do." Lailya and Alex both gasped, finally catching on to what was going on. They both opened up their mouths to speak and I covered them with my hand and whispered, "Please don't blurt out thoughtless things. I've ruled out this being a dream… So if you don't mind maybe I could handle it?" Lailya kept quiet but Alex glared at me. I looked down and felt nervous for a moment before turning around to face the Sohmas.

"Yes, we know about you three and Tohru. It's hard to explain. I don't even get it really. We're not from here… exactly. I made this weird wish last night. I didn't actually wish this but…" Alex interrupted me, "When?" "When you and Lailya went to go pick out a movie." The both looked puzzled, so I left it at that. "I'm Megan, this is Alex, and that is Lailya."

"I'm home Kyo, Shigure, Yuki!" A girl's voice called from down stairs. "We're up here!" Shigure called, he looked like he was in deep thought. Kyo was staring at us like we were insane. "We're not crazy!" I said angrily guessing what he was thinking. "Hey, listen you! I didn't say anything!" "So, you didn't have to!" I wanted to shout at him, call him baka neko, or something but I couldn't bring myself to. It's strange really, it's not like he had treated me nice so far. So, I had every right to, but I didn't…

Tohru walked in and noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Whad I miss?" She smiled at us, and for some reason I felt ashamed of myself. Sometimes that would happen to me when I read the manga or watched the anime, but this time it was worse. It's strange really… I looked at my feet, and noticed Shigure was filling the ever happy girl in on us. "What I want to know is how they knew us!" Kyo said grumpily. "Yes, that would be rather enlightening." Shigure looked at us expectantly.

"Because, in our world you're all characters in a book!" Alex blurted out, finally having enough of being quiet. "You're also in a TV show." I whirled around and glared at her, "That's not how you tell someone something like that!" The annoyance I felt towards her sometimes welled up, "How would you like it if someone popped up and told you that?" She glared at me, "Stop acting like you know everything! You're such a bossy know-it-all!" I balled my hands up in a fist and my whole body shook as I tried to control the anger inside of me. I wanted to say something to her so bad! Something that would hurt her as much as she had hurt me in the past, but as I always did, I ran away. I always run away from things… always. This was no different, I turned and pushed passed everyone out the door. Once I got down the stairs, things looked pretty familiar. After all, I'd read and watched Fruits Basket so much I should know. I ran through the dining area and rushed out the door into the woods. I'd finally lost it…

**What Yuki's thinking:**

Yuki had watched everything in silence, forming his own opinions and trying to figure it all out. They were all young, and didn't look like they were telling a lie…. but if that were true, then he was just some cartoon character to them. Well, to those two but maybe not the one that had run. They probably should have tried to stop her, but she had reacted so quickly and unexpectedly, that she was gone before they had a chance. (If that was confusing, don't feel bad… Umm, Yuki was thinking but now it's switching back first person view)

**Back to normal:**

"Megan…" Lailya stared at the door in surprise. In all her time of knowing me, I had never broken down like that. Well, some might not consider that a break down, but for me it was. "Alex, why do you have to be like that!" She turned to the other girl, "You know, she's known about what you said! Megan was hurt too, but she didn't stop being your friend!" She sighed and sat down leaning against the wall, this was all really weird.

Alex rubbed her head and glared at the ground, her temper wasn't something she could control. It never had been, and has caused her to say some pretty mean stuff in the past.

_She deserved it though! Why does she think she can be so bossy? _She noticed that Tohru had gone and they were now left with the three men who all seemed to be thinking. It was probably best to wait things out…

I sat on some large roots and hung my head. I hated it! Why were people so cruel? Why did some people compliment me on one thing and then others come back and insult me? Most people thought I was a great leader, if reluctant, and others just think I am bossy. Why couldn't I just get my feelings and thoughts under control? Tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. _I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't show weakness at anything! _

The sounds of crunching twigs and leaves came from my right, so I looked and saw Tohru. She looked concerned, "Are you all right? I just met you, and I doubt you'd want to talk, but it looks like you could need it." I stared at her, no one had ever offered before, no one had ever acted like they cared. Or maybe no one just ever saw because I wouldn't let them. "Thank you Tohru. Thank you! It helps me so much to just know someone is out there that would listen, but I'm not ready." I looked down at the ground again as she sat by me, "It's ok. If I just met someone, I'm not sure I'd be able to talk to them either. Just know that I'm here, when you are ready." I looked back up at her, with the same look of wonder.

How could someone be so kind? I knew she was like that before. I guess I just never figured that that kindness would ever be aimed toward me. The smile she had on as the looked at me made me think. It made me wonder why I felt this way when I could have things so much worse. I couldn't help it, maybe while I was here I could try to change though.

"Tohru, I know it sounds stupid, but I need something to distract me. Could you tell me the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" I felt shy about asking, but I wanted to hear her tell it so much! She laughed, "Of course! Once upon a time…"

Yeah, I was 13 and listening to a fairytale. So what? It was nice…

**The House:**

After Tohru told me the story, we walked back to the house. Lailya, Alex, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting at the table now. Everything was quiet and Alex and Lailya looked nervous. There were two more spots reserved at the table, one by Shigure, and the other by Alex. Tohru looked at me for a moment and took the seat next to Alex. I sat down in between Tohru and Shigure.

"Well, since you have no where else to go, and know the secret, I guess you'll have to stay here. I'll have to tell Akito though, there's no telling what he'll decide to do," Shigure said looking serious. "Thank you for letting us stay," I said quietly. He looked down at me and smiled, "Of course!"

It was getting to be late in the evening and the day's events seemed to be catching up with everyone. Tohru got up and made everyone dinner. I wasn't very hungry, but the food looked so good I tried some anyway. Everyone talked for a while about things. Nothing to deep, just stupid stuff like the weather and the food. Exciting huh? I'm with the Sohmas, and we're talking about the weather.

So ends my first day here. I'm not sure how it happened or why. This wasn't exactly my wish, but maybe it could lead me toward it. Tohru has been so nice and so has Shigure for letting us stay. What am I going to do though? Hmm, I'm not going to worry for now. Que sera sera!


	2. School!

**Chapter Two: **School!

I cracked open my eyes and stretched. The bed was so comfy, it just called for me to stay and sleep a little bit longer. My eyes began to droop again, "It's… soooo early!" The sun had just come up, but Lailya and Alex were already gone. They were both early risers, I'm the complete opposite! I love my sleep. As I was contemplating whether or not to get out of bed, the decision was made for me as someone knocked on the door. I sat up straight, "Yes?"

"It's Shigure, breakfast is ready and we need to talk about something." I listened to his foots steps receding as I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door. I was wearing a pair of Tohru's pajamas because the ones I had yesterday were dirty from running through the woods and what not.

When I finally made it to the dining area after a "long" trek, I sat down on one of the little pillows and looked at everyone still half asleep. Yuki seemed to be having the same trouble waking up, it made me feel a little better. "Well, as you realize there's no telling how long you'll be here so I was wondering what you'd think about going to school…"

Alex stared at him and began to beg, "Do we have to? For all we know we'll only be here a few days, why go to the trouble?" She turned to Lailya for help who was sitting next to her, "Umm, well could we maybe not go?" They both made puppy eyes at Shigure. He laughed and waved a hand at them, "It's completely up to you, so don't make those faces at me! What about you Megan?"

I looked up and paused for a moment without answering, "I suppose I wouldn't mind going. I mean it's not like I like school… oh my gosh, school!" I was suddenly fully awake, "I had so much stuff to do for school! What about the Social Studies report? All my Science Olympiad stuff? Everyone's going to be so mad and disappointed with me! Oh no, what am I going to do?" I was nearly in tears thinking about all the angry and let down imaginary faces staring at me.

Everybody at the table stared at me as I was in my own little world. "Did you guys really have that much to do?" Kyo asked still staring. "Well, it was a lot, but Megan had more stuff because she was in more things than we were. Most of the stuff she was you had to build stuff at home too." Alex looked at me with a bored expression, "What's the big deal? Besides, I don't care what the teachers think I'm more worried about our parents." Lailya sweat dropped, and it sent me into another make believe scene of my parents yelling at me and saying I was grounded. "Megan, stop being so dramatic!" Alex butted into my thoughts.

I glared at her finally getting myself under control, "I'm not, I'm just thinking about the consequences!" Tohru looked at me and smiled, "Maybe it would be better if you just lived in the here and now for a while and try not to think about what will happen. You couldn't control what happened." I sighed and nodded my head in defeat. Yuki looked at us curiously, "So what grade are you all in?" "7th, almost in 8th!" Alex said proudly. Something suddenly occurred to me as she said that, and it made me smile slightly. "What are you smiling about?" Kyo glared at me. "I just thought of something! So Shigure when am I going to start school?"

He looked at me, "Well, we could go and have you take the entrance exam today… So neither of you will be attending?" Alex and Lailya shook their heads. "Then I guess I'll be having company for a while. Hmm, well Megan I guess you'll have to barrow some more of Tohru's clothes for today." I smiled and looked at Tohru, "I almost forgot to thank you for letting me… well us, use your clothes." She smiled back at me again, "It's ok, it's no problem! Oh, speaking of school we're going to be late!"

Tohru got up followed by Kyo and Yuki, and they all left. This left Shigure, me, Lailya, and Alex…. "Sooo, what are we going to do today?" Lailya asked curiously. "Are you two responsible enough to be left in the house by yourselves?" They both look insulted and instantly started to protest. "Ha ha, I guess you'll both stay here today then!" He turned to me, "We better both get ready then!" He got up and left and I quickly hopped up and ran up the stairs to Tohru's room.

I walked in slowly, knowing she had said I could go in and get some clothes but still feeling like I was trespassing. I quickly ran to the closet and noticed all she had were dresses, the type of clothes I disliked the most. So I gritted my teeth, and decided I ought to feel grateful for her letting me use her clothes and reached in and grabbed a light green one. After that was finished I ran into the second floor bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on the dress then combing my hair.

Once that was done I raced downstairs and smiled happily at Shigure who was already done and dressed in a suit! "Don't you look lovely! Well, we better be on our way!" We both exited after Shigure told Lailya and Alex everything they needed to know.

**At the School:**

I sighed heavily as I put down my pencil and turned in the test to the waiting secretary. It had been hard, but I was confident that I at least did well in science and English. They were my best subjects after all! Math worried me though, those were some tough questions and it didn't help I was mathematically illiterate to begin with.

"You can go wait outside now." The lady behind the desk smiled pleasantly as I left the little room to go back to the main office. Shigure looked up from a magazine he was reading and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, "No telling…" While we waited for the results I sat down next to the Dog and began to fiddle with the dress again. "I take it that you don't wear dresses often?" I looked up and shook my head grinning, "Nope, I'm a blue jean kind of girl, with the occasional skirt or two." He nodded his head understandably, "Well, I suppose you and your friends will need to go shopping won't you?" I stared at him in surprise, "No, we couldn't! How would we ever pay you back?"

At that moment the lady came out still smiling, "Congratulations, Megan, you're a new member of this school! We have several pairs of uniforms that you need to buy, also." I'd completely forgotten about the uniform! What's more is they wear skirts _all _the time. Shigure looked at me and started to laugh, "You just thought of that, didn't you?" I glared at him good naturedly as we walked up to the lady to finish up.

**Walking Home:**

Since we didn't eat breakfast (Author: Yes, I remembered/noticed they didn't eat breakfast) we stopped at a little café type thing to pick up a quick bite to eat. Shigure and I talked about different kinds of books we liked until it was time for us to go home.

When we got there and walked in we both noticed two new pairs of shoes. One pair looked like they belonged to a woman, the other looked like they'd belong to a man. "We're home!" Shigure called curiously. Suddenly,

"**_Zenzieeeeeeeeee!"_** (Sensei!)

rang out through the house.

((I couldn't resist! Please send in reviews, as you can see I have none. Anyway can you guess who at least one person it:3 ))


End file.
